A Hermione
by cornelune
Summary: Je t'ai écrit ce poème pour te dire ce que je n'ose pas écrire. Neville écrit à Hermione, comme il fait tout le reste : un peu maladroitement.


**Titre : **A Hermione

**Disclaimer :** JKR nous les a abandonnés, non ?

**Note :** Cette fic est écrite pour répondre à un challenge d'écriture lancé sur le Forum Francophone (FoF pour les intimes). Ce forum regroupe des lecteurs et auteurs de fanfictions de tous fandoms, tous genres confondus (lien sur mon profil).

Le défi, ici, était d'écrire la lettre d'amour d'un personnage timide, contenant un poème (d'au moins trois strophes, avec des rimes). Je situe ce texte pendant la 4e année des personnages.

**

* * *

**

Hermione,

Si tout a fonctionné correctement, tu as du trouver cette lettre dans ton livre de Botanique. Mais, avec moi, on ne peut jamais être sûr alors … Enfin, en tout cas tu l'as trouvée. Je suppose que tu t'interroges : pourquoi t'écrire une lettre alors que nous nous voyons tous les jours ? Pourquoi t'écrire une lettre alors qu'il me suffit d'aller te parler, si j'ai à te dire quelque chose ?

Je ne suis pas capable de te le dire en face, Hermione, j'espère que cela ne te donnera pas une opinion détestable de moi. Peut-être que Gryffondor me renie en voyant mon manque de courage. Peut-être aussi que certains mots sont trop précieux pour être dits, le regard rivé au tapis – car je le sais, je ne pourrais pas te regarder en face en te les disant. J'espère pourtant que tu m'autoriseras à te les dire, un jour, mes yeux dans les tiens, et que tu seras aussi heureuse que moi. Mais je sais bien que ce jour n'arrivera pas – moi je ne suis pas grand-chose, face à toi.

Mon intelligence n'arrive pas à la cheville de la tienne, je suis trop maladroit et distrait, tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est la Botanique, et je ne crois pas être beau. En plus, je sais que tu as Krum, qui t'aime bien. Toi aussi tu l'aimes bien, il me semble. Je ne veux pas m'immiscer entre vous, mais je pense te connaître mieux que lui, tu sais, Hermione ?

Il y a tellement de choses que je voudrais te dire …

Je t'ai écrit ce poème pour te dire ce que je n'ose pas écrire. En ce moment, je lis beaucoup de poésie, dans ce bouquin moldu que tu m'as passé, et j'aime beaucoup. J'ai découvert que c'était agréable aussi d'en écrire, surtout que c'est la meilleure manière de déclarer … Enfin, bref, j'espère que ça te plaira.

.

_La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur._

_De ce plus grand auteur j'ose emprunter les mots_

_Qui de mon cœur enfin apaiseront les maux._

_Sais-tu, ô mon aimée, que toutes mes rancœurs,_

_Mes oublis, mes chagrins, ma solitude enfin,_

_Au feu de tes harangues ne résistent point_

_Et j'ai pour ta douceur comme pour ta violence_

_Une tendre faiblesse._

_._

_Ah ! Mais si tu savais le nom de cette lance,_

_Qui mon âme transperce._

_._

_La grâce de tes mains esquisse mes espoirs,_

_Quand l'ardeur fébrile qui t'anime le soir,_

_Te fait frôler ma peau, vierge de tes touchers._

_J'entends en tes silences, brefs, plus qu'en cent cris_

_Et crains de me faire l'objet de ton mépris_

_Aussi mes réponses sont-elles susurrées_

_Au plus près de ma barbe et, malgré ta patience,_

_Sans ma faible tendresse._

_._

_Ah ! Mais si tu savais le nom de cette lance,_

_Qui mon âme transperce._

_._

_Le velours de ta peau affole mes ardeurs,_

_Et mes joues écarlates à mes bégaiements_

_Ajoutent leur carmin, freinant mes mouvements._

_Dans ton sillage tu laisses cette odeur_

_Dont les accents acides atténuent mes épreuves._

_De ma dévotion désires-tu la preuve ?_

_Tes sourires, Hermione, allègent ma souffrance,_

_Si parfaites caresses._

_._

_Ah ! Mais si tu savais le nom de cette lance,_

_Qui mon âme transperce._

_._

_Hermione, c'est le tien._

_Debout, je m'offre à toi_

_Et je ne crains plus rien_

_Qu'un simple « non » de toi._

.

Je sais que ce n'est pas très bon, comme poème, mais je pense que tu as compris ce que je veux dire.

Hermione, je veux te promettre d'être toujours là avec toi, de t'entourer de mon affection, de te faire rire quand tu en auras besoin (les jumeaux Weasley m'ont vendu un très bon livre de blagues, en plus), de t'écouter quand tu auras besoin de parler, de te soutenir pour la SALE, d'aller dire à Ron que c'est un imbécile quand il t'ennuiera, de protéger Harry avec toi.

Je veux te promettre d'être celui qui ira chercher un livre pour te détendre quand tu rentreras fatiguée d'un cours, et que tu te blottiras dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée. D'ailleurs, je veux être celui contre qui tu te blottiras. Je veux te tenir la main quand on sera tous les deux (pas devant tout le monde parce que je suis trop timide et je crois que tu n'aimerais pas, mais si tu veux alors d'accord). Je veux aussi t'embrasser, mais seulement si tu veux. Juste être avec toi, c'est bien et c'est même assez pour moi.

Je te promets que si toi aussi tu veux tout ça, je serai le meilleur petit ami du monde. Je ferai pousser des fleurs et je leur donnerai ton nom, tu sais ? Des fleurs qui te ressembleront. Elles seront sauvages, magnifiques, indomptables mais délicates, infiniment douces mais fortes. Elles résisteront à tout malgré la pluie et le vent, elles resteront debout, ouvertes, et le froid les fera grandir. Leur parfum sera enivrant, acide mais adorable.

S'il te plaît, Hermione, si cette lettre te déplaît, ne sois pas fâchée contre moi. Ce n'est pas la peine de me répondre, si tu ne veux pas, ne t'oblige pas. Je comprendrai.

En tout cas, merci, Hermione, d'être mon amie. Merci d'être gentille avec moi-même quand je ne le mérite pas et que les autres ont raison de ne pas l'être. Merci de toujours tout m'expliquer patiemment, même quand toi tu as compris tout de suite. Merci de ne pas poser de questions sur mes parents même quand tu en meurs d'envie, je le sais. Grâce à toi et à tes sourires, ça fait moins mal quand j'y pense.

Je t'embrasse,

Neville.

.

PS : Je t'aime.

* * *

**Note : **« La courbe de tes yeux fait le tour de mon cœur » est une phrase du poème _La courbe de tes yeux _(dans Capitale de la douleur), de Paul Eluard.

Je me suis bien amusée à écrire cet OS, surtout le poème. C'était la première fois que j'écrivais sur Neville, j'espère que c'est réussi. Que mon texte vous ait ou non plu, n'hésitez pas à me le dire avec une review, c'est toujours agréable ! (Même les reviews négatives)


End file.
